


I'll keep you safe...

by i_have_a_wonky_eye_too



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Mobster Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too/pseuds/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too
Summary: AU Mobster Steve Rogers x readerWhen Mobster Boss, Steve Rogers meets Y/N, a not so ordinary librarian in the pouring rain, he wouldn't have thought he'd be ready to ask an all-important question so soon. Even after finding out who her 'father' is, he's willing to fight.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Pouring rain

The rain drizzled above you, lightly tapping your umbrella as you walked down the street. You were ready to put your feet up after a long day at work. Your heels clicked against the wet pavement as you got closer to your apartment building, a warm bubble bath and a glass of wine almost screaming your name.

"Ah, fuck," A strained groan came from down the ally you were just passing, halting you in your path.

You stopped just at the opening, looking around the empty streets. They were bare, no life other than you and the sound of pain groans coming from the ally.

"Hello? Is someone there?" You called out into the shadows, slowly creeping down the ally. "Are you hurt?"

You slowed but didn't stop as you near a dumpster, a shiny black dress shoe came into view and before long so did the rest of the man it belongs to.

"Hello?" You called out gently, jumping back when he raised a gun towards you. "Please," You held your hands up in front of you, dropping your umbrella to the floor. "I mean no harm,"

"Who are you?" He grunted, clearly in pain.

"Y/N, Y/L/N... I, uh, I live, in the building, next door- you're bleeding," You observed out loud, looking at the blood staining his white shirt under the hand that wasn't holding the gun as you bent down next to him, ignoring the gun.

"Yeah, that'll be the, ah, the bullet," He hissed, screwing his face up.

"Sorry," You murmured looking down to the wet ground.

"Why? Ah, you didn't shoot, me," He groaned. "Why are you, here?"

"I heard you, and was worried," You answered honestly.

"Worried? Doll, I'm the one holding the gun, ah," He let out a dry chuckle, hissing when the pain became too much.

"Yeah, and you're also the one who's been shot and sat with the garbage in the pouring rain," You scoffed, "My apartment is right next door, let me help you,"

"Ah-nd why would, ah... you want to help me?" He asked, eyeing you suspiciously.

You let out a heavy sigh, "Might have something to do with the fact you're the boss of Brooklyn," You shrugged, "Might be because you're cute," You smirked a little at the mobster, teasing him. "I can leave you here if you prefer?" You sassed, feeling brave suddenly.

He shook his head, accepting your help as you helped him up from the floor. "So, Miss Y/L/N, you know who I am?" He asked as the pair of you slowly began to make your way out the ally.

You let out a small sigh, nodding, "Yes, Mister Rogers, I do know who you are, and?"

He let out a low chuckle, his face screwing up from the pain. "And, here you are, not batting an eyelid at my gun as I laid bleeding out on the floor," He hissed, "Care to explain why?"

A small smirk filled your lips, "Care to explain why you were bleeding out on the floor, Mister Rogers?"

"Not if you want to live," He chuckled, helping you push the door to your apartment building open, smearing blood across the glass as he did.

You were in for a long night.


	2. At the door

A constant hammering against your front door abruptly woke Steve from his surprisingly good sleep on your sofa. He groaned as he screwed his face up, the sunlight entering the small apartment was almost blinding as he pushed himself up. The knocking was still going, frustrating Steve even more as he stumbled over to the door, taking a peek through the peephole.

"Knock it off!" He snapped as he yanked the door open, glaring at his best friend and right-hand man.

Bucky paused taking in Steve's state of undress, no jacket or shirt, just slacks and socks, and the bullet wound you cleaned and patched up for him last night. "You look like shit," He stated.

Steve rolled his eyes before snatching the bag from his left hand, turning back into your apartment. "Thanks, Buck, your pep talk really helped," He sighed, "Jerk,"

"Punk," Bucky chuckled whilst following Steve into your apartment, doing his usual checks as Steve got changed into a fresh dress shirt and jacket. "This her?" Bucky asked as he picked up a photo of you from the bookcase.

Steve nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before he cough, clearing his throat. 

"That's her,"

Bucky nodded. "Cute,"

Steve ignored him, focusing on his cuffs. "Get things sorted?"

Bucky scowled as he placed the photo back, shaking his head. "Not quite. Rumlow disappeared but his goons are taken care of," He explained, "You were lucky he didn't follow you here, Steve," He frowned at his friend.

Steve nodded, "Well, it's not like there's anything out here he can use against me, is there,"

"I guess," Bucky nodded. "So, hmm, what are you going to do... About, her?" He nodded his head towards your bedroom door.

Steve let out a long sigh, his eyes closing for a couple of seconds as he thought. "Nothing,"

"Nothing? Are you serious?" Bucky frowned when his friend nodded, "Steve, you don't know anything about this dame, she could be working for Rumlow or something,"

Steve shook his head. "She's not, Buck, okay,"

"And how do you know?"

He didn't. But he felt something when he looked at you. The two of you spent hours talking as you cleaned him, before grabbing a bottle of wine to share. You'd ask a question and if he could, he'd answer and sometimes he asked questions and you answered, but there was something you were hiding but it wasn't a lie.

"Just trust me, would ya'," Steve sighed, walking over to your kitchen counter where he saw a pen and notepad, wanting to leave you to note explaining his early morning-

Morning Mr. Brooklyn, I hope you feel better soon. Gone to work, see you around x

"Fuck," Steve frowned something in his stomach twisting as he read the little note again.

Bucky rolled his eyes before he fishing his cell out his pocket, answering it immediately. "Sam?"

"You got him?"

"Yeah, he's safe. We're about to leave now,"

"Good," Sam let a relieved sigh, "Rumlow as been seen around that area, heading West in the opposite direction,"

Bucky frowned, "West? Dumb ass, can't even sniff us out when we're right under his nose," Bucky chuckled.

Steve's head shot up.

"You a nurse, Y/N?" Steve asked as you tended to his wound.

"No," You shook your head, "Librarian,"

"Librarian?" Steve smiled, not expecting you to say that.

You let out a soft sigh, nodding as you sat back. "Yes, librarian, at the public library, a problem with that, Mister Mob-Boss-Man?" You sassed.

Steve's smile turned into a grin as he shook his head. "No, no, it's cute,"

Steve spun around to face Bucky. "Y/N!"


	3. In the books

Your hand covered your mouth to hide your yawn as you carried a large stack of books down an aisle, back to where they belong. You were sure that last night was a dream when you woke up this morning, it's not every day you take in a bleeding mobster. You were convinced it was until you stepped out of your bedroom to find the boss of Brooklyn asleep on your couch, shirtless and looking like a God. Damn, he was good looking, even recovering from a bullet wound.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yes?" You smiled politely as you turned around to face the person. You let out a pained cry as the back of a hand collided with your face, causing you to drop the stack of books and stumble backward.

"We need to have a little chat," Tears threatened to spill as you stared at the smug face of Brock Rumlow.

"Who are you? What do you want?" You lied, letting out a small fake sob. You turned your body from him as he stepped closer to you, almost like you were cowering away.

Use your innocent demeanor to your advantage, child.

"C'mon now, don't act dumb. You know what I want, sweetie," He reached out towards you.

You quickly grabbed the first book you could and used your other arm to push his away before using the book to jab him in his throat, smacking it across his face and then under his chin, throwing him off balance and giving you time to run.

You ran to the other end of the aisle, dropping the book and kicking your heels off as you did, willing yourself to not stop running. You had to glance over your shoulder to see if he was behind you, breathing out in relief until you crashed into a solid wall of muscle. You screamed out as a pair of strong arms wrapped around you so you didn't fall.

"It's me, calm down, Doll, it's me," Steve spoke soothingly, brushing a strand of hair off your tear-stained cheek. His eyes focused on the nasty looking cut and bruise forming on your cheekbone. Anger flooded his veins.

"Rogers!"

Steve quickly pulled you close to his chest as he pulled his gun out of his holster, aiming it at Rumlow right there in the middle of the library. Screams from the visitors echoed as the two men faced each other.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Rumlow," Steve's voice was strong, demanding as he kept his eyes forward, taking in the state of Rumlow's own bust lip and a black eye that was forming. Pride filled him as he pulled you closer to him. "Leave, now... or you'll be sorry,"

"Me?" Rumlow let out a deep cackle, shaking his head as he looked towards you. "You'll be sorry, you and that bitch, she'll pay for-"

The sound of a gun firing made you jump and the screams grow, thinking the worst had happened as you hid your face in Steve's chest, clawing at his jacket as you tighten your hold on him.

"That's a warning, Rumlow," A new voice warned from behind Steve. You glance over his shoulder, taking in a sharp breath as your eyes landed on James Buchanan Barnes. A man once thought to be on the dark side of this war.

Rumlow glared at the three of you before making the decision to run for the back doors.

"Buck, get Sam and check, I don't want him hanging around." He ordered as he put his gun away, turning his attention back to you. "Y/N?"

You nodded, slowly taking in a deep breath, "Yeah,"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you in any other way?" He asked as he raised his hands to cup your face, tilting it to the side so he could get a better look at your bruised cheek.

"No," You gulped, shaking your head. "He got a lucky hit, coward, caught me off guard," You scowled, lifting up your hand to run over your cheek.

A sound something similar to a growl left Steve's chest as he glared over to where Rumlow had been standing. "Don't worry, Doll, he won't get away with this,"


	4. I've got you

"I-I, hmm, I have to leave, now," You nodded to yourself, quickly moving from the spot you'd been frozen to as soon as you walked through your busted apartment door.

It was trashed. Someone had broken in and destroyed your home.

You should have just walked away. The moment you found Steve bleeding in that alley, you should have just left him there. But you couldn't. There was something about him, something in his beautiful blue eyes that pulled you to him.

Fuck, you were screwed.

You muttered to yourself as you walked into your bedroom.

"Y/N?" Steve followed after you, ordering Bucky and Sam to stay by the front door. He assessed the damage as he made his way through your apartment, making a list of things that were broken or destroyed.

"I have... have to get out of, here, before he, finds me," You dropped to the floor beside your bed and reached under, grabbing your 'GO' bag that was already packed full of clothes.

"You don't have to worry about Rumlow, Y/N,"

"I'm not worried, about Rumlow, Steve. I'm not scared of him. I can handle, Rumlow!" You snapped. You closed your eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "Sorry," You whispered as you turned your back to him.

Steve creased his brow in confusion as he looked at you, "Y/N, who are you running from?" He asked softly, stepping closer to you.

"No one, just... forget about it,"

"How can I just forget about it, Y/N? Look at you, you're shaking," Steve let out a soft sigh and reached out for your hand, slowly turning you to face him. "Please, doll, tell me. I can protect you... if, that's what you want,"

You shook your head, "You can't, no one can, he'll kill you," You let out a small sob, your hand covering your mouth as tears slowly began to fall down your cheeks.

"Who, Y/N? Please," Steve found himself begging you. He wasn't used to doing so, he was usually a man who didn't have to work so hard to get answers.

You shouldn't trust him, he was just as bad as who you were running from, but for the first time in your life you did trust someone and you felt safe. Steve made you feel comfortable and cared about. It's ridiculous! You barely know him.

"Y/N," Steve gently cupped your face with his hand and lifted your gaze so you'd meet his. His eyes were full of worry, and it broke your heart. "Please, tell me, who are you running from?"

You closed your eyes taking a deep breath. Tell him. "My... My, adoptive father..." You let out a shaky breath. Tears slowly fell down your cheeks as your voice broke as you said, "... Thanos,"

Steve's arms dropped to his sides as the air was thickened around you with tension. He dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to watch the tears slowly fall down your cheeks. "Than... Thanos is your-" The words died in his mouth as he thought about them. Fuck.

The two of you stood in silence as the horror of your words sank in. You felt it breaking you once more as it had done for most of your life.

"M'sorry, Steve,"

Steve's head lifted at the sound of your broken voice. "You're sorry?" He frowned.

"Yes," You nodded, your voice shaking as you looked up to meet his dark gaze once more. "I'm sorry. I wish he wasn't, believe me, I do, but the sick bastard..." You shook your head as a new wave of tears began to fall. "He killed my parents-" You stopped because your heart was breaking.

Steve quickly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a tight hug, hushing you as he gently ran his hand over the back of your head as he whispered soothingly in your ear. "I've got you... I promise,"


	5. Questions

Steve was sat in his office, staring out the window at the night sky as he thought about you and what you had shared with him. He let out a heavy sigh as he thought about what Bucky had said to him and Sam. He thought about Rumlow too, nut most importantly, he thought about him...

He closed his eyes as he ran his hand down his face. Fuck. "Come in," He answered the knock at the door, turning around to face the person as they entered. "Ah, Loki," Steve stood up with his hand out in front of him.

Loki nodded, closing the door behind him, "Rogers," He greeted Steve, shaking his hand. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked as he sat down opposite Steve.

Steve let out a small sigh and sat back in his chair. "How much about Thanos did you learn?"

Loki stared at him, a little surprised by his question if he was honest. "Not that much, why?"

"But some, right?"

Loki nodded, "Enough to know he's a cruel man. Why? You're not doing a deal with him, are you?" Loki frowned.

Steve shook his head, "No, of course not,"

"Good," Loki let out a short sigh, "I'd like to think I'm a brave man, but not when it comes to him," Loki shook his head, thinking back to his time with the man. Sure, it was on the basis of finding out information for Steve but it was still bad enough. He was worn down and almost ripped apart by him.

Steve nodded, "Believe me, Loki, I want nothing to do with that man," He frowned. "But, I do need to know something,"

Loki nodded, "If I can tell you, I will,"

Steve sighed as he sat back in his chair. "You know how many daughters, Thanos, have?"

Loki blinked, surprised, thinking about Steve's question. "... Three,"

"Three?" Steve asked, reaching up to scratch his chin. "Names?"

"Hmm..." Loki paused as he thought about it, "Gamora... She's the eldest, then... Nebula... Then, hmm... There was a third, but she disappeared just before her 18th so, I never really knew much about her..." He rubbed a hand over his forehead as he tried to think. "... Y/N, maybe..." He shrugged.

"Y/N?" He asked. Loki nodded. "You know why she left?"

Loki nodded taking a deep breath, "There was a rumor, Thanos treated her differently to the others, I mean, none of them were his real daughters, he just said they were but Y/N, he held her above the other two..."

"How?"

"Well, I heard, as soon as she was to turn eighteen... He was going to marry her,"

Steve closed his eyes as he turned his back to Loki, his stomach knotting as he thought back to what you had shared with him

-FLASHBACK-  
"He made sure to tell me every day... he killed them and he took me in... no one else would want me..." You sobbed into Steve's chest.

The pair of you sat in the back of his car, Bucky and Sam up front driving as you made your way to Steve's home. He promised to protect you, he had to. Bucky wasn't happy about the whole idea, he was convinced you were apart of some big plan to finish Steve but Sam didn't believe that he sided with Steve, putting a permanent pout of dislike on Bucky's lips.

"Nebula had tried to run away... countless times before, but he'd always catch her and hurt her... He was horrible... We were his little pets. He conditioned us to be these perfect killing machines to go out and do his bidding for him... We were trapped, but then the rumors started and I had to run, I had to,"

Steve tightened his hold on you as he glanced into the rearview mirror meeting Bucky's hard gaze. "What rumors, Y/N?"

You let out a shaky breath. "Thanos, had always treated me with a little bit more love, than the other two, he didn't want me to be like them... he wanted me for himself... I was to... marry, him... As soon as I was eighteen," You sobbed. "So, I ran... to somewhere he wouldn't follow me to... I ran to somewhere I would be safer than with him..."

"To me?" Steve asked, feeling you nod into his chest. "But, how have you managed on your own?"

You let out a small chuckle, sitting up. "I'm not stupid, Steve... I know how to look after myself... I sold my mother's jewelry... and got a small job and a small place and then just, worked my way up to what I have now," You shrugged, "Granted, I had to sleep rough a few weeks but, it was better than being trapped, there, with him,"

-NOW-  
"Steve?"

Steve cleared his throat nodding as he stood up from his chair and turned to Loki. "Thank you, Loki, you've been a big help," He held his hand out shaking Loki's, saying farewell to one another. Steve let out a heavy sigh before turning around and grabbing his glass of scotch, throwing it at the wall as he cried out in anger. "FUCK!"

A few seconds went by before his door opened again and Bucky stood there, frowning at his best-friend. "She's really gotten to you, hasn't she?" Steve shit him a glare, making him chuckle. "Sam and I have done some digging around... It was Rumlow who ransacked her apartment... He's left Brooklyn, for now,"

Steve nodded taking a deep breath, "You think I'm stupid?"

"Oh, I know you're stupid, but... I'm guessing, she's telling the truth from your little tantrum," He sassed, leaning on the doorway as he spoke. "What are you going to do now?"

Steve shook his head, thinking. He had, to keep you safe, ever fiber in his body was telling him he had to. "You and me both know the only real way to keep her safe from him is to-"

"Think!" Bucky cut him off, letting him NG out a frustrated sigh, "Think, about this before you do anything, please?" Bucky pleaded with his friend. "Steve, she could still be playing tricks, you heard her,"

"Yeah, and so did you, Buck. He was going to force her into unthinkable things-"

"Yeah, and you don't think you aren't about to, even suggesting this?" Bucky sighed deeply. "Look, maybe I wasn't so keen on her at the start. Maybe I'm not a hundred percent now, but I'm not a monster, I can see she's been through hell... But, you have to be careful, okay? Please, all I'm asking is you think about this,"

Steve nodded, letting out a tired sigh. "Okay, you're right, " Steve leaned forwards, resting against his desk so his back was facing Bucky.

"Aren't I always?" Bucky answered with a smug grin before he stepped out of Steve's office, leaving him once again with his own mind for company.

Sam had taken you up to one of the many spare rooms on your arrival, Steve promising he'd come to find you once he'd taken care of business. That was over twelve hours ago, and he was still tucked away in his office, frowning.

"You should get that cleaned up before it starts to dry," Your soft voice broke through the heavy silence of Steve's office.

He looked over his shoulder, his breath catching in his throat as he took in your attire. A light pink, silk nightgown that came to just above your knee. He could see from the way your nipples pebbled due to the cool air that you opted not to wear a bra. Are you wearing panties?

"I have people to do that," He noticed you holding a dustpan in your hand, the corner of his lips tugging into a soft smile.

"Are those people here?" You asked, stepping into his office a fraction. Steve shook his head as he turned to face you. "So, you'd better clean it up, before someone gets hurt," You shrugged, looking down to your bare feet.

Steve smiled softly as he stepped closer to you, taking the dustpan from you. "Did you really come in here to tell me to clean my mess up, or is there a different reason?" He asked.

You shook your head as you continued to look down, embarrassed by the fact you were so easy to read to him.

Steve let out a slow sigh, throwing the dustpan onto his desk before he reached out and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. "Y/N, you don't have to worry about, Thanos, okay? I promised I'd keep you safe, and I will,"

You shook your head, "How? Why? Steve, you don't even know me. Bucky's right, I could be trying to trick you, you don't know that because you don't -"

You were cut off by Steve reaching up to hold the back of your head and pull you in for a kiss. Your mind went blank as you kissed him back, unable to fight the pull as you melted into his embrace. Your arms snaked around his neck as his other arm circled your waist, holding you close as your mouths moved against one another.

Your eyes slowly opened as you drew back from Steve's pink and plump lips, immediately missing them. You took a deep breath as Steve did, his forehead resting against yours as he tightened his hold.

"I don't know you, you're right, but... you tellin' me you don't feel it?"

You shook your head, moving your hands so you could push back from him. "We shouldn't, Steve, I'm no good for you," You went to turn but he grabbed your wrist lightly.

"You're, no good? Are you kidding me? You went out of your way to help me when you could have just walked away. After years of emotional torture and abuse, you're the sweetest and most caring person I've ever met... I'm, no good. I kill and deal and-" He shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Doll, it's not every day a guy like me, feels like this about a dame... All I'm asking is, let me keep you safe?"


	6. Surprisingly helpful...

"You want to take me on a date?" You asked Steve surprised, pausing mid-air with your coffee.

Steve let out a small chuckle, nodding before taking a sip of his own. "Yeah, that okay?"

"Yes..." You nodded hiding behind your coffee, "But, why?"

"Why?" Steve raised his eyebrow with a smirk, "Well, I kinda liked kissin' ya', so," He shrugged, grinning as he watched you blush. "That, alright?"

You nodded, "Yes, but that's not what I meant." You gave him a coy smile.

"Well, what did you mean?"

"I thought, with everything going on, I wouldn't be allowed to do-"

"Do anything?" Steve raised an eyebrow at you, letting out a small sigh as you nodded, "Y/N, you're not a hostage, okay? You're just, going to live your life,"

"With a complete stranger, who just so happens to be the boss of Brooklyn?" You asked in a teasing manner.

Steve rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle, "Yeah, okay." He lifted his coffee to his lips, "But, that's kinda the point."

You raised your eyebrow at him, "The point?"

Steve nodded, humming. "Well, yeah. You're worried about Thanos finding you, right?" You nodded taking in a deep breath. "So, if you're seen on a date, or two, who knows, maybe even three," Steve smiled cheekily at you making you laugh, "There'll be no reason for you to worry about him or anyone for that matter."

You nodded slowly, "The presence of Steve Rogers is enough to scare the enemy?" You teased, making him roll his eyes at you again before he began chuckling lightly. "Okay, Mr. Rogers, I will go on a date with you."

Steve sent you a wink and grinned, "Perfect," He stood up from his chair as he quickly drank the rest of his coffee before grabbing a hold of his jacket from the back of his chair, "I have to go to a few meetings today but, whilst I'm out I thought you could go shopping since you know-"

"You had my things 'taken care of'?"

Steve let out a heavy sigh smiling, "Enough with the gangster references," He shook his head, "But yes, since that's happened, I thought you'd like to go buy yourself a few things..." He paused as he pulled his wallet out then a card, "... on me."

Your eyes widened at his gesture, "Are you insane? No, Steve, I ca-"

Steve placed the card against your mouth, smirking as he hushed you, "Don't, try to argue with me, Miss Y/L/N, or you'll end up sleeping with the fishes." He winked. "Gotta go," He pressed a kiss to your forehead before he left you alone in the kitchen.

\----------

You sat in the back of one of Steve's cars has Bucky drove you into New York for a day of shopping. You'd told him he really didn't need to do so but he'd been ordered by Steve to make sure you were safe.

"You're right." You let out a heavy sigh with your arms crossed over your chest as you stared out the window.

Bucky looked into the review mirror with a curious look, "I'm right?"

You hummed, "About me possibly being a spy, and Steve being stupid," You turned to look at him, "Why doesn't he see that you're right?"

Bucky turned back to the road as he smirked slightly, "Because, he's stupid," He glanced back to you over his shoulder. "You're not a spy, Y/N," He nodded, "I know I wasn't, exactly your biggest fan when Steve decided he was taking you in but... you're right, you could be a spy. Steve didn't think that because you were so nice to him." Bucky let out a small sigh, "It's my job to think of every possibility, to think of a way to solve problems and, what have you, to protect him... because he's stupid,"

He gave you a wink and cheeky grin in the mirror making you smile at him. He was right, Steve was stupid.

"I looked into you," He gave you a sorrowful look, "I know who your parents were, I know Thanos killed them... I found out from, some connections what he was planning on doing, with you, Y/N. I'm sorry, but you have to understand that's why I thought you could be a spy... double bluff, you know?"

"I know." You nodded, "I'm not," You let out another sigh, "Thanos wanted me to be, well, I'm sure he wanted me to, be something else, but..." You shook your head, "I'm not."

"You're you," Bucky smiled at you in the mirror once more, "You really kick Rumlow's ass?"

You began grinning before you shrugged, "I don't know about kick his ass, but, I did whack him in the throat with a book," You chuckled, shaking your head. "I did pick up one or two things from Thanos..." You frowned. "I had too, or I might not be here... with Steve." You shook your head with a giggle, "He's such an idiot,"

"He's the biggest, idiot," Bucky chuckled. "But, he will keep you safe, Y/N, so will I, and Sam."You smiled at him, nodding before you looked away as tears began to fill your eyes, "I look after you guys too, you know." You smiled, "I make a mean lasagna."

\----------

"Where will Steve be taking me?" You asked Bucky as he walked a little behind you as the pair of you entered a little boutique. You offered the shop assistant a polite smile as she looked up from what she was doing, double-taking when she spotted Bucky behind you.

Bucky smirked, "His place."

You stopped in your tracks and looked over your shoulder at him, "His place?"

Bucky nodded, "Yeah, his club. Well, his main, club. The Captain, it's a sort of a, burlesque club,"

"You mean a strip club?"

Bucky frowned shaking his head, "No one, takes their clothes off, doll... That's at The Shield," He chuckled.

You rolled your eyes laughing, turning back to look at the clothes, "Whatever, just tell me what sort of dress to get."

"I don't know... red." He shrugged.

"Red? Oh, helpful," You teased.

"It's his favorite color," Bucky shrugged, "I'm a guy, all I know is how to take them off,"

"Oh, God," You walked off laughing.

You looked around the small boutique, trying to decide on what to buy for your date. As much as you were sure, Steve was only doing it as a way to make Thanos or Rumlow back off from you, you were excited to go on a date with him. You had to admit, yes, you rather enjoyed kissing him too.

"Ooh, I like this!" You grinned, turning to look at Bucky over your shoulder as you held up a dress. "What you think?"

Bucky shrugged, "It's red,"

You rolled your eyes at him. "I'm gonna go try it on."

Bucky huffed, "Okay, but don't take too long,"

You gave him the finger with a smirk as you walked off towards the changing rooms with the dress.

Once you were undressed and redressed in the dress, working out what sort of underwear would work best with the dress, as well as deciding what kind of heels you'd get to go along with it, you pulled the curtain back a little.

"Bucky?" You called out to him.

He huffed from where he was still stood, talking (flirting) with the shop assistant, "What?" You waved at him, calling him over to you. He nodded before excusing himself reluctantly from the young shop assistant and made his way over to you. "What?"

You rolled your eyes before pulling the curtain back, "What you reckon? Will Steve like it?" You asked, looking down at yourself, missing the surprised look Bucky gave you as he took you in.

"Oh... hmm, yeah... yeah... it's, hmm, it's red," Bucky quickly looked away as he felt himself starting to blush. "Steve's, gonna love it," He let out a small chuckle, shaking his head, "Are you wanting him to kill someone?"


	7. Date night...

"What's wrong with you?" You heard Sam speak from Steve's office as you began to walk down the stairs.

"Nothin'." Steve sighed deeply as he downed his scotch before pouring himself another.

Bucky chuckled from where he sat, "He's nervous, Sam."

"I'm not," Steve snapped, downing his drink again.

Bucky chuckled again, nodding, "Yeah, you are. If you weren't, you'd be sat still with smoke but your not."

"What are you talkin' about?" Steve grunted as he moved back over to his desk chair.

Sam rolled his eyes as he chuckled, "Considering you've had three of those in the last two minutes and you've showered twice before even coming down here,"

Both men chuckled at Steve's expense. A smile tugged at your lips as you listened to the three men.

Steve breathed in deeply as he sat down in his chair, leaving his empty glass on his desk as he sat back. "Either of you speaks a word of this, to anyone, and I'll kill you, understand?" Steve glared at them. Sam and Bucky both chuckled at Steve's annoyance and stress but agreed. "Yes, I am nervous," Steve let out a heavy sigh pushing his hands through his hair, "I don't want anything, to fuck up tonight, you understand?"

"Of course," Sam nods. "You want to make a good impression on, Y/N,"

"It's not that," Steve sighed, "Well, it is, but... if anyone knows about Y/N, regardless of them knowing about, him... she could be in danger. I don't want that. That's a reason why I'm scared to go on this date with her-"

"You have got it bad, haven't you?" Bucky smirked at his friend.

Steve rolled his eyes with a crooked smile, "Whatever..." He chuckled softly, "I want her to be safe, promise me, please?"

"You've got it." Both men nodded.

You let things settle for a few seconds, slowly moving back up the stairs so it didn't seem like you were listening in before you made your presence known. "Steve?" You called out, walking back down. "I'm ready."

"About time," Steve teased as he made his way out of his office, "I was starting to think-" His sentence died in his mouth as he looked up. "Wow," A smile slowly worked it's way onto his lips as he walked towards you.

You blushed as you looked down to your feet, careful not to trip as you made your way down the stairs. "Do I, hmm, look okay?" You asked, smiling as Steve met you at the bottom of the stairs, taking your hand in his.

Steve grinned, "Doll, you look fucking breathtaking," He pressed a kiss to your knuckles as you stepped off the last step before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to your cheek, then your lips. "You taste good, too," He winked making you blush even more.

"Hey man, you read-" Sam stopped in his tracks as he came out of Steve's office, "I- oh, wow, I- I didn't realize librarians were so hot," Sam chuckled.

Bucky cringed behind him as Steve glared in their direction, "It was nice knowing you, buddy," He chuckled, clapping his hand on Sam's shoulder before he passed by him. Bucky sent you a wink as he headed to the front door making you giggle.

Sam's eyes widened as he shook his head, mumbling for his forgiveness, "Shit, m'sorry, Steve, I didn't mean she wasn't already hot, she is, but-"

"Go start the car, Sam," Steve glared at him.

Sam nodded, "On it, boss,"

You looked down at the floor with a blush as Sam walked by, apologizing to you as he left. "You don't need to be so harsh, Steve." You whispered.

Steve began grinning, "What? I like making 'em sweat," He winked cheekily at you. "C'mon, let's get out of 'ere." He kissed your cheek lightly before slipping his arm around your waist.

\----------

It felt like every pair of eyes were on you and Steve the moment the pair of you walked into the Burlesque club. You were a little worried at first, not knowing what to expect from a seedy place like that, but you were surprised from the moment you stepped in. It was, beautiful and classy.

Sam walked ahead of you and Steve as you walked through the main door before stepping to the side, shaking some guy's hand as they swapped pleasantries and a woman walked up to you and Steve, grinning.

"Boss," She leaned in a pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek, her eyes flicking to you briefly.

"Wanda, how are you?" Steve asked, glancing around the room. You weren't sure what he was looking for, or what he could see in the darkness, the only light coming from the stage at the bottom of the large room and the flickering candles.

Wanda nodded, "Good, and you? I hear Rumlow is causing us some trouble." She smirked playfully.

Steve nodded with a soft hum, "Nothin' we can't handle, Wanda." He turned his attention to you, grinning, "Wanda, I'd like to introduce you to my date, Y/N," Steve placed his hand on the small of your back.

she turned her attention to you, giving you a quick once over, calculating everything out about you in a split second. She knew who you were. "It's nice to meet you, Y/N," She smiled at you, "We have your booth already, boss. What can I get you to drink?"

"Not tonight, Wanda. We're celebrating," Steve thanked her before he leads you over to 'his' booth.

Steve let you sit down before himself, keeping close to you as he reached forwards and grabbed the pair of you a glass of champaign.

"To our first date," Steve smiled as he held his glass up to yours.

"First? Meaning one of many?" You teased, clinking your glass with his b before taking a sip.

Steve let out a soft chuckle, "I hope so, doll, don't you?"

You hummed, "You might have changed your mind by the end of the night," You smiled. Your eyes left Steve's and began to take in the club and the people around you.

On stage, there was a beautiful looking woman in a tight black dress with long red hair and perfectly painted red lips, singing. The crowd was captured by her beauty and her matching voice.

"That's Natasha. She's amazing, isn't she?" Steve asked as he looked over to her smiling. You nodded slowly. "Bucky certainly thinks so," He nodded towards the brunette stood in the shadows towards the bar.

You looked over and began smiling, "Does someone have a little crush?" You asked looking back to Steve.

He let out a deep chuckle, "It's something more than a crush, doll, but he's too chicken to do anything." He smiled as he raised his glass to his lips and took a sip, "I'll introduce you to her later, she's a good friend of ours, known her years."

"And she sings here?" You asked, surprised to hear she was his friend.

Steve nodded, "It's, sort of a cover. She's a killer, like us," He whispered teasingly against your ear, "But it's a secret," He winked teasingly before he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

You felt your face get warmer from the small kind gesture, "I think it's safe with me," You smiled softly before taking a sip of your drink. "So, Bucky says you own a strip club, too," You began smirking as Steve rolled his eyes dramatically.

After some light teasing from you and hollow threats from Steve, the pair of you spoke and spoke, and spoke, as if you were old friends that had known each other years. You laughed and made jokes, told Steve about things you never thought you'd share with anyone. Perhaps it was because you felt safe in his presence, with his arm around you as he whispered in your ear and kissed your cheek or your lips every so often.

Maybe it was something to do with the buzz from the alcohol you were enjoying.

"Would you like to dance, doll?"

Your eyes widened a little at Steve's question, "Dance?"

He let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah, that thing you do with your feet," He teased making you blush.

You rolled your eyes with a small grin, "I know that," You slapped his arm playfully, "I meant, I didn't think the Brooklyn boss would be into that,"

Steve smiled as he slipped out of his seat holding his out towards you. "Usually, I wouldn't, but tonight it's all I can think about,"

You let out a soft sigh, "Okay, but I warn you now, I'm not brilliant." You smirked as you took a hold of his hand and let him pull you up.

Steve pulled you close and dropped his face against your shoulder, pressing a soft kiss against your skin. "Neither am I,"


	8. Nearly...

"How was your date, Saturday night?" Natasha asked you as the pair of you ate.

You nodded with a soft smile as you thought back to the night. "It was good, really, really good." You had to bite your bottom lip so your smile didn't turn into a full-blown grin.

She watched you in silence for a few seconds before she hummed, "You sleep with him?"

You choked on the orange juice you were sipping, making her laugh, "W-What?"

"Well, that's what I'm thinking with the giant grin, you've got going on. That's the only grin a woman has from a good, fuck," She winked, laughing again as you began blushing and looking around the small cafe the two of you were in.

Steve kept his promise and introduced you to Natasha. You were nervous at first, she was just so damn beautiful, like a Goddess. After talking for a couple of minutes, the two of you swapped phone numbers and made plans to have drinks, then lunch, then dinner, and before you knew it, almost three weeks had passed in a blink of an eye and it was like you'd been friends forever.

Three days previous, Steve had taken you to a restaurant a friend of his owned, for your second date. He was the perfect gentleman. He placed his hands lightly on the small of your back, kissed your cheek more than he kissed your lips and when he did, it was only faint, making you crave more.

"Hmm, no, I didn't," You looked down to your plate, biting your bottom lip.

Natasha nodded slowly, "But you wanted to." She smirked.

You rolled your eyes, "Have you seen how hot he is? Yes, of course, I want to." You let out a small laugh. "I'm not sure he does, though." You frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not real, is it? He's only taking me on dates because of Rumlow and Thanos, isn't he?" You asked her.

Natasha let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head as she moved forwards in her seat. "Sweetie, one thing you should know about Steve, he doesn't do relationships, unless he thinks there's something there." She smiled, "I guess, it is all some kind of show, but he's doing it to keep you safe... he, cares about you."

You shook your head, "He's stupid."

"SO, stupid." The pair of you burst out laughing at one another. "Seriously, Steve might be labeled as this big bad mobster boss, but to those closest to him, he's just a loveable idiot."

You nodded with a soft smile, thinking about him. "Excuse me," You pushed your chair out, "Just going to the ladies." You smiled as you grabbed your handbag off the floor.

Nat nodded, looking around for the waiter. "I'll get the bill, then we can go shopping."

"I won't be too long." You reassure her before you began to leave the table.

Steve: Sorry I wasn't able to join you for breakfast this morning.

Y/N: Don't worry about it, Steve. Natasha and I are spending the day together x

Steve: Oh, I see, I've been replaced

Y/N: Yes... you have x

Steve: Have fun x

You smiled at your phone, silently scolding yourself for letting yourself get wrapped up in your own little bubble. You didn't care, you were just as stupid as Steve. The sound of the door to the restroom opening drew your attention away from Steve.

"I can see why Rogers wants you."

You let out a startled gasp. Your eyes met a pair you never wanted to see again.

"Rumlow,"

Rumlow smirked as he stepped closer to you, reaching put and snatched your phone away from you, dropping it to the floor before stomping his heavy booted foot down onto it. the cracking of the glass made you feel sick. You were alone.

"Miss me?" You let out a sharp cry as he whacked his hand across your face. "Let's go," He ordered as he pulled his gun out and aimed it towards you.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" You hissed as you reached up and touched your swelling cheek.

Rumlow let out a low chuckle as he stepped closer to you, "Oh, believe me, the things I want to do to you are much worst than that, but, Daddy has made it very clear that I have to deliver you in peak condition,"

Your throat went dry and your body went numb as Rumlow wrapped his hand around your upper arm and began to drag you out of the restroom.

"Now, be a good girl and walk," He pushed the gun into your back and began walking forwards, nearly tripping you up.

Your eyes moved over to where your table was. Natasha's back was to you and she was on the phone, paying you no attention as you walked away. Shit.

The hostess who had sat you down offered you a polite smile but it soon turned as she eyed Rumlow behind you. You gave her a pleading look, hoping she had half a brain to raise some sort of alarm as Rumlow marched you out the front door.

Rumlow pulled you to the left and across the road to a parked black SUV. He opened the door and pushed you into the back before slamming the door shut behind you. You tried the door but it was pointless, it was locked.

"You know Steve won't let this happen," You scowled at him in the rearview mirror as another man began to drive the SUV away from the restaurant.

Rumlow chuckled, "Please," He shook his head, "Rogers is powerless to stop me. He's too busy to even notice you. Trust me-"

Bullets pierced through the back window, shattering it into pieces. You lowered yourself down as much as you could as to not get hit by anything as bullets continued to hit the SUV.

The driver let out a pained cry and clutched at his shoulder, losing control of the SUV and plowing into a car in front.

You raised your head once the shooting had stopped and let out a relieved sigh when you noticed sam was in the car behind you. You took one look at Rumlow in the passenger seat as he tried to unbuckle his belt and decided you'd rather have glass in between your toes than stay near him.

You quickly scrambled up the back seat and over the boot space until you came to the shattered glass. You smashed any left, out the way, and began to slide out the back. You let out a pained hiss as you landed on the shattered glass.

"Y/N," Sam called out as he walked towards you, his gun aimed towards the SUV where Rumlow was shouting. "Quickly!" He took hold of your hand and helped you over to his car. "Get in!" You crawled in through the driver's side as Sam fired his gun at Rumlow before getting in himself and driving off at high speed. "You okay?" Sam asked, his voice was filled with concern.

You nodded, "I-" Your bottom lip trembled as you realized how close you had come to being taken back to him. You let out a small sob, dropping your head into your hands as tears began to fall down your cheeks. "Can, you take me to, St-Steve, please?"


	9. Hold me

"Excuse me," Steve watched Bucky as he excused himself from the room to answer his cell, leaving Steve to continue the meeting with his friend.

"Rogers?" Tony raised his eyebrow questioningly as he noticed Steve lose focus. "Everything okay?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, fine," He cleared his throat. "You were saying."

"Right," Tony nodded, "My men don't seem to be able to get anything on Thanos. Rumlow, he's a little bitch who likes to flaunt his business,"

Steve nodded, "I'm all too familiar with his games, Tony. Although, this last week he seems to have gone quiet. I'm afraid he might be planning something," Steve let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, Tony, what I'm asking is a big favour and I know, over the last couple of years we've been a bit rocky-"

"Look, kid, what we do, it's expected of us to have fall-outs, the main thing is we stick together when it comes to assholes like Rumlow and even bigger fucks, like Thanos." Tony grinned, "Although, you don't help matters by dicking his daughter." Tony teased.

"She's not his daughter!" Steve snapped.

Tony chuckled, "So, you are, dicking her?"

Steve let out a big sigh as he shook his, then chuckled as he looked up to his friend. "I'm not, sleeping with her, Tony."

"But, you want to."

"I don't... Just want to have sex, with her, Tony. I-" Steve sighed as he leaned forwards onto his desk and dropped his head into his hands, "She's, nice... You know. Even though she's been involved in this hell of a life, because of him... she's... She's different. She needs saving too and, I don't usually get the chance to do that and, she makes me want to do that... To keep her-"

"Steve!" Bucky called out before he threw the door open. "Rumlow took Y/N!"  
\----------  
"Y/N?!"

You let out a heavy sigh, relieved to finally hear Steve's voice as he stormed through the house to where you were. "Steve," You cried and threw yourself into his arms as soon as you could.

"Shh," Steve held your trembling body in his arms, his hand cradling the back of your head as you cried into his neck. "Shh, I've got you, baby girl." He pressed a hard comforting kiss to your forehead.

"He- He was taking me, t-to..." You pulled back from him with panic in your eyes as your fists screwed up the material of his jacket, "I was going back to, Thanos."

Steve shook his head, cupping your face in his hands, "That's never going to happen, okay? Never."

You shook your head, "It nearly did. I thought, I thought I'd never see you again-"

"Shh," Steve pulled you back into his arms, holding you as close as he could. "I promised you, Y/N, that I'd keep you safe, and I will."

You nodded, sobbing into his shoulder as Steve soothingly rub his hand up and down your back. You felt safe.

"Steve?" You jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice behind you. "Sorry, Miss," The older man smiled politely as he stepped into the room, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Y/N, this is Tony, a friend of mine," Steve smiled softly at you as placed his hand on the small of your back.

You nodded, "Hello,"

"It's nice to meet you," Tony smiled before turning back to Steve, "One of my... Hmm, men, says he knows where Rumlow is, right now..." Tony looked at his phone, "He's seen this guy a few times, too, going through Queens."

Steve nodded with a deep sigh, "I think it's time I spoke to Rumlow."

"Together, buddy," Tony reached out and clapped his hand over his shoulder, "He can't take both on at once." Tony smirked. The way he looked had a dangerous hint but it made you feel safe.

"Steve... Are you, are you going to kill, him?"

Steve shook his head, "Unfortunately doll, I do need to speak to him. Find out what game he's playing."

"Then, you'll kill him?" You smiled at him, "I'd like to be there when you end that bastards life."

Tony's head fell back as he laughed loudly, almost tipping himself over. "Wow! She certainly is something else, Rogers. I see why you're smitten with her." He chuckled, walking out the room as you and Steve both blushed and avoided looking at one another.

"I, hmm, I'll send Bucky to go, hmm, to collect Nat and bring her here. I don't want you being alone whilst I deal with this, okay?" You nodded with a soft hum, "Okay. I might be a while, but when I'm back, the two of us will get take-out and talk, if you want, okay?"

You nodded once more, "Sounds good, Steve." You smiled at him.

He nodded, smiling briefly before he let out a heavy sigh, "BUCK!"

\----------

"What do you mean, you don't cook?" You giggled softly as you watched Nat try to stir the tomato sauce without splashing her dress even though she had an apron on for that purpose.

She shrugged before taking a large gulp of her wine. "I never need to."

You frowned down at the pasta you were making, "What do you do for food, then?" You asked glancing up.

"I eat take-out or at restaurants." She tutted as a bit of tomato sauce spat up and got her.

You giggled, "How the fuck are you so thin?"

She let out a snort, "All the sex, baby."

The two of you burst out laughing, passing silly comments back and forth as you continued to cook and drink the last of the bottle of wine.

"Mmm, something smells good in 'ere." Bucky walked into the kitchen, followed by Sam, and shortly after Steve walked in with a large smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he walked up to Natasha and bent over to inhale the scent of the tomatos.

"I thought I'd cook for you guys. My way of thanking you all, especially Sam for today." You smiled thankfully at him.

A light blush tinted his cheeks as he looked away, heading over to the fridge. "Don't worry about it." He mumbled.

You let out a soft chuckle before looking properly at the three men. "I take it, it didn't go so smoothly talking to Rumlow?" You raised your eyebrow at Steve.

Steve looked down at the blood on his dress shirt that wasn't his. "Erm, there was some, resistance at first but-" Steve shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about it, doll, it's all good." He smiled.

You nodded, "Mm, if you say so." You shook your head with a soft sigh. "Dinner is still gonna be a while, plenty of time for the three of you to freshen up."

"Nah, we're good like this, sweetheart." Steve smiled and went to kiss your cheek but you put your hand up so he kissed that instead.

"I don't think so, Al Capone. No bloodstains at the table." You giggled, moving round Steve over to the stove so you could start putting the lasagna together.

Natasha burst out laughing at Steve as the boys tried their best not to. "Yes, ma'am," He smiled. "C'mon you two, you heard the lady."

Natasha shook her head with a smile. "Well, that is something."

"What is?"

"Steve Rogers doing as he's told." She grabbed another bottle of wine, "That is cause for a drink." She grinned making you laugh.


	10. In the Dark...

Over the last week, you hadn't really seen anything of Steve, or Bucky and Sam, due to them being too occupied finding out what Rumlow was up to. So, you'd spent the week with Natasha and Wanda whom you'd been introduced to again one night when you went out for drinks.

Steve was meant to be back several hours ago, but according to Sam, he was busy taking care of business. In other words, he was kicking the shit out of Rumlow or whoever.

Steve had said that morning he'd be home around dinner time so you had offered to make dinner for the pair of you, and most likely Sam and Bucky, which he was more than happy with. I look forward to it, doll. Two hours after when he said he'd be home, Sam (who had been by your side all day, babysitting) told you Steve would most likely be late. So, around 10pm you went to bed after you and Sam ate dinner together.

The sound of thunder startled you from your sleep. Your breathing was heavy as you shook, images of Thanos flashed before you.

Fuck. You fell back onto your pillows and covered your face with your hands.

Lightning illuminated your room before there was a loud rumble of thunder, you were sure the house shook.

A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table, 3:37am, you threw the covers back and got out of bed with a big sigh. There was no way you were going back to sleep now. The room felt cold, and the dark seemed scarier than you knew it actually was.

You let out a tired yawn as you made your way out of your room and into the dark hallway and made your way through the darkness towards the top of the stairs when a bright white light lit the space up around you and highlighted someone walking up the stairs. Thanos.

You let out a blood-curdling scream as you rushed backward and hit the wall.

"Y/N?" Steve ran the rest of the way up the stairs, "Hey," He reached out for your hands and pulled you into his chest, "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, you're safe." He cooed in your ear as you sobbed into his chest. "It's okay."

"M'sorry," You whimpered, shaking your head as you pulled back from him. "I, thought..." You let out a shaky breath. "M'sorry,"

"No, don't apologize, doll." Steve kissed your forehead again. "C'mon." Steve gently began to move you towards your room, "Why were you up anyway?"

"I had a dream... About, him. Then, the thunder woke me... I thought," You shook your head as you came to a stop just before the door to your room. "I was just, a little scared. M'sorry,"

Steve shook his head as he cupped your face and wiped your tears away with his thumbs. "Are you okay? Where were you going?"

You nodded slowly, smiling warmly at him and placed your hand over his. "I'm fine, Steve. I just needed to get out of there." You looked into the darkroom. "Away, from him." You whispered to yourself.

Steve let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, baby girl," You pulled you closer to him and started towards his room. "You can sleep in my room... away from him."

"Will, you stay?" You hated how small you sounded but you couldn't be alone.

Steve nodded, "I wouldn't dream of leaving my best girl." He pressed a soft kiss to your temple.

Once Steve had you settled in his bed, that was way bigger than the one you'd been sleeping in and that one wasn't exactly small, he walked over to his walk-in wardrobe to get changed for bed. Whilst Steve was busy, there were another flash and crack of thunder making you subconsciously move further into the middle of the bed.

"My mother... used to hold me and sing to me, when I was a child," You let out a deep sigh as you thought about it. "I've always hated thunder, it's always scared me. But, I remember when she used to sing, I was safe... until, until he took her away..." Steve listened carefully, he heard the tremble in your voice as you spoke about your parents. "I remember the first thunderstorm there, with him. I woke up and found him stood by the bed... No need to worry, little one, I'll protect you, you're safe." You scoffed and shook your head at the memory. "Bastard."

Steve sniffled and brushed his hand down his face to rid the tears that had begun to fall. "Hmm, Y/N, can I, ask you something?" Steve asked as he walked back into the bedroom to you. His heart broke as he saw you crying and nodding your head. "Did, Thanos... you know, ever, hmm... touch you-"

"No!" You snapped, closing your eyes. "No, Steve, he didn't."

Steve nodded, "Okay."

You quickly wiped your face before looking up to where Steve was stood in the middle of the bedroom. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight. Steve was only wearing lounge pants with nothing up top, and clearly no underpants since the outline of his soldier was rather noticeable. Damn!

"M'sorry," You whispered looking away from him, "To be unloading all this on you after your long day."

Steve shook his head with a soft chuckle as he moved over to his side of the bed and got in. "Don't worry about it, doll. M'sorry I wasn't here for dinner like I promised." He gave you a tired smile.

You shook your head as you smiled back at him, "It's fine. I know you're busy with Rumlow and other business." You gulped, "Have you found anything out?" You asked.

Steve nodded as he laid back on his pillows. "Not from Rumlow, but a couple of his men were more than willing to share after Bucky threatened to rip their nuts off with his hands." He chuckled making you blush and giggle. "As we thought, Rumlow is involved with Thanos, but only to take you back to him in order to get something in return. Neither of the guys knew what, but I have a pretty good idea." Steve sighed deeply as he turned to look at you. He reached up and cupped the side of your face. "Don't worry, Y/N, you're going nowhere." He smiled warmly at you. "Tired?"

You hummed, "God, yes." You huffed as you slouched further into the bed, smiling at Steve as he chuckled and rolled over to turn the lights out. "Goodnight, Steve, and thank you."

"Goodnight, doll."


	11. I won't be trapped

When the early morning glow crept its way through the curtains in Steve's room, you began to stir. It took everything in you not to let out a startled gasp and jump out of bed. At some point in the night, you had found yourself snuggling up to Steve's back, becoming the big spoon. He didn't seem to mind. His thick fingers were clasped with yours, laying against his toned stomach. As much as you wanted to stay in bed with Steve, breathing in his masculine scent and touching his Greek God like body, you couldn't.

Things between you and Steve were becoming comfortable. You hardly knew the man and you were being dependent on him. For years Thanos ruled your life, and you weren't about to let another man do that to you again. You were capable, to some extent, of looking after yourself.

"Thanks, Scott," You smiled at the man as you jumped out the car outside the library. "I'll only be a couple of hours."

He nodded, "Just send me a text, and I'll be here." You nodded before shutting the door and turned to head into the library.

You liked Scott, he made you laugh on a daily basis and he wasn't as intimidating as Bucky or Sam. He made you feel safe but you weren't suffocating when he was around.

Your cell began to vibrate in your bag, bursting the bubble you'd created in your quiet corner of the library. You'd found a a comfy chair in a dimly lit corner, surrounded by books, perfect. You pulled it out, frowning, it was Steve. You hung up and sent him a quick text explaining why you weren't able to answer.

"It's a good book." You looked up to the voice above you. A young women with long blue hair smiled politely. "Sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted."

You shook your head smiling, "It's fine."

"I just, see someone reading something I've read, that's, great and I've to share it with them." She shrugged, grinning at you.

You let out a soft giggle, "I'm the same."

She nodded, "Proxi," She held her hand out to you. You smiled at took her hand, your eyes falling to the scares that littered them.

"Y/N,"

You and Proxi were kicked out of the library for talking and ended up in the café across the street, where you continued to chat. You were so happy to talk to someone who wasn't involved in the Mobster life, and who was just like. Actually, she was, just like you.

My parents died when I was two. I grew up on my own. Ran away. I love that book.

You weren't stupid. But you were screwed.

"Oh," You groaned, shaking your head as you pulled your phone out. "Damn it! Is that the time?" You sighed. "Jesus. I'm gonna be late for my ride."

"Oh, I can give you a ride ho-"

You shook your head as you got up. "It's fine, thank you. He's right outside," Liar. You were speed texting Scott as you got out of your chair. "Thanks for the-" Oh shit, she got the coffee. You shook your head, clearing your throat. "Coffe. I should be, hmm, going..." You stumbled.

Proxi grabbed your arm, "Woah. You okay?" She smirked to herself. "Perhaps you need some fresh air." She guided you to the door, leaning in to press her lips to your ear. "C'mon, I've got you... Little one," She whispered.

Y/N: Sct ned u 2 gt me.

Scott: Are you drunk? I need to go to the library more often.

Y/N: Pz. Trub le

Steve: Y/N, where are you?

Bucky: I'm on my way now.

Sam: Missed call

Missed call

Voice mail

"Little one..."

You shook your head, breathing in the fresh air. You pulled your arm out of Proxi's hold. "I'm fine. Thank-"

"No, you're not. I've go-"

You pushed her away from you and made your way towards the passing cars. Your vision was blurry but you had to get to the front of the library. You'd be found there. You'd be safe.

"Y/N!" You spun around to face Proxi, freezing in your spot as she smirked at you. "I told you, daddy, it's her."

"Hello... Little one," Thonas stared into your soul, slowly creeping forwards, pushing you backwards in your steps. "Don't run, Little one, you're safe." He held his hand out in front of him. "Come home, Little one."

You shook your head, "FUCK YOU!" You spat and spun around. You'd rather be hit by a bus than be touched by him.

Cars came to screeching halt as you ran across the road. It was hard, working against whatever it was you'd been spiked with, but you had to fight it. You weren't going back to him. You stumbled over your feet as a taxi slammed on before it hit you. Your hand slid across the bonnet as the driver yelled out his window, calling you a crazy bitch.

"Sco- Scott!" You waved your hand, desperately trying to get Scott's attention.

Luckily he was looking out for you. He was already worried because of the text, and then he couldn't find you. Steve would kill him if you had gotten hurt. Scott opened his door and jumped out once spotting you stumbling across the steeet, "Hey! Are you okay? You kinda scared me with-"

A gun shot echoed from one side of the busy New York street to the other as you dropped to floor before Scott.

His eyes were wide with panic as he dropped to the floor and scooped you into his lap. "Oh, fuck! Fuck, Y/N, talk to me. Oh, God." He pressed his hand to your side, trying, hoping to stop the blood. "Who the fu-" Scott scrambled with his phone, dialing Bucky's number. "He's here! He shot Y/N!"

Thanos slowly sauntered across the road, his smoking gun in his hand as he watched you lay unconscious on the floor. He didn't want to shoot you, his precious little girl, but he had to. He was taking you home.

"Give her to me." He ordered.

Scott shook his head, "I can't do that,"

With a heavy sigh, Thanos pointed his gun at Scott. "C'mon, or I'll shoot,"

Scott shook his head, pulling you further into his lap as you slowly began to stir. "I can't."

Your hand curled around Scott's, feeling him shake as he stared up at Thanos. "Please," You begged him.

Scott's hold tightened on you, pressing hard against your bullet wound as the sound of Thanos' gun made you jump.

"Walk away, Thanos!"


End file.
